The overall goal of the Biostatistics and Information Systems Core is to promote scientific rigor in the conduct of all relevant studies and ensure the integrity of results. Members of the Core will assist laboratory and clinical investigators in the design, monitoring, analysis and reporting of findings in an objective manner. They will collaborate with all investigators participating in the program project from the planning stages of each study, clinical and pre-clinical, through its completion. Investigators will receive direct support in the development of research database structures and data management activities to ensure consistency in data collection and facilitate data analysis and reporting of results. The functions of the Core are summarized as follows: 1) provide the required statistical support specific to all scientific investigations, laboratory, preclinical and clinical; 2) develop and maintain databases to handle data collection needs for all studies; 3) oversee and direct data management and data quality control activities across all projects and cores. This Core is a collaboration between Cancer Center Biostatistics and Cancer Center Information Systems (CCIS). Dr. Donna Niedzwiecki, Ph.D., Cancer Center Biostatistics, and Kimberly Johnson, Director of CCIS are Co-Directors of the Core. Dr. Niedzwiecki will direct biostatistics initiatives, while Ms. Johnson will direct information systems initiatives and assist Dr. Niedzwiecki in Core administration. Additional staff includes a staff statistician, a database administrator, a programmer and a data manager. In addition to the core directors, partial support is requested for a staff statistician (.30 FTE total) and two information systems personnel (.35 FTE total) as well as one full-time data manager. The Core will use existing computing infrastructure resources as an efficient means to support funded research. Resources available to this Core include 14 servers supported by CCIS, offering over 6GB of memory and 615 GB of disk space with multi-processing capabilities and a variety of software applications and compilers.